Cold sweat
by murai-sakura
Summary: Tea has been raped but hides it from everyone, even though she knows it wasn't the last time that it happened
1. Default Chapter

Allright folks, don't be mad at me but this fic will be detailed. There isn't a lot of stuff like this so I thought, why don't I give it a try?  
  
Disclaimer: own nothing  
  
Oh and please don't report abuse okay? I'm doing the best I can.  
  
.............................................................  
  
Cold sweat  
  
........................  
  
Tea was walking home after a long day of hard work in school. It was allready starting to get dark but she didn't care, she was happy that she managed to finish all of her work and she was happy that all of her tests worked out fine. She shivered a bit because of the cold breeze that blew her hair out of her face and decided to walk a little faster.  
  
Everything was silent. The lights were allready on in the houses and the cars allready put on their lights but no car passed by. Everything was quiet, not even a bird was singing or a dog was barking. The only sound that was heard was the sound of Tea's shoes, echoing trough the streets, sending a chill down her spine.  
  
She started to run. She new she was being idiotic but she wanted to get home as soon as she could. She soon heard more running footsteps and stopped. A few seconds later, the footsteps behind her stopped too. Now she was really panicking and she didn't know what to do. She started to run again while the other footsteps followed her. Apparently, they had no trouble to follow her.  
  
Horror struck her when she noticed she had ran into a dead end. She turned around and froze when she saw a group of boys come towards her. They weren't the least out of breath like she was and they were grinning eavilly. "aaw, is poor little Tea scared?" said one of the boys while they were slowly coming towards her. Tea opened her mouth to scream but one of the boys shot towards her and covered up her mouth with his hands.  
  
Two other boys grabbed her arms and pinned them against the wall. Ryou kicked one in his stomach and screamed for help. The boy cursed and put his hands against her mouth again while he kicked her stomach with his knee. "You stupid bitch, don't do that again." He said. Tea looked around and saw that the boys were all from her school. "You see Tea" started another one. "We're celebrating Bryce's birthday today and we decided to give him a nice birthdaypresent." He grinned eavily and calmly removed tea's shirt. "We weren't able to find a good pie so we decided to give him some other sweets" said another one.  
  
The guys who were holding her arms lifted her up and carried her to a dark corner of the street. "Come on Bryce" said one of them. "Happy birthday". The boy who was adressed as Bryce stepped forward and licked his lips. He had black hair, dark eyes and a tanned skin. He was quite thin and could look handsom if he didn't have that maniacall grin on his face. He jumped towards Tea and ripped of her short skirt. Tea pushed Bryce away and got a slap in her face as response. "be calm" said Bry ce "or you'll be sorry". Tea wanted to scream again but Bryce forced his tongue in Tea's mouth while he ripped off her bra.  
  
The hard ground was hurting Tea and tears were springing in her eyes while Bryce explored her mouth roughly. He took off his own pants and ripped off The rest of Tea's clothes. He layed himself on top of her and sucled onto her breasts. When the tops hardened, he sucked them while his hands ran down her sides. He brutally forced three fingers in her while putting his tongue in her mouth again to avoid her from screaming.  
  
His length hardened and he waned to shove it in her but Tea held her legs closed. Bryan yanked her legs away roughly and entered her brutally while spreading her legs further then they could. He thrusted forward en backward faster and faster. Tea cried in pain while a few moans escaped her lips. Bryce smirked and moaned too while he shoved himself out of her again. He started to kiss her entire body downwards and eventually put his tongue inside of her, tasting her cum. Tea cried and looked up at the other boys who were all smirking at her.  
  
Bryce put his length in her again and rolled around so that she would be on top of him. She cried into his chest while he forced her up and down. She was bouncing on him while he grabbed her buttex to push him in further. Eventually, he felt himself explode inside Tea and got out of her with a smirk. He kissed her one last time on her lips and got dressed again.  
  
After a few minutes, they left, only one boy stayed long enough to whisper something in tea's ear. "and next week Tea, it's my birthday" He walked away grinning and laughed with his other friends.  
  
Tea stayed there, naked in the street. The moon had allready come up and it was really dark now. Tea slowly got up and put on the clothes that weren't ripped entirely to shreds. She was so embaressed and she didn't know what to do. She couldn't tell anyone, they would see her like a hooker. She slowly walked home. Her legs were aching and the tips of her breasts were still hard. She was glad that her home wasn't too far away from here.  
  
When she finally did come home, she ran up to her room, glad because her parents weren't home and immediatly stepped in the shower to wash all the dirth and sperm away from her. She felt so dirty, she stood there for hours. When she was finally ready, she dried herself and got dressed to go to sleep.  
  
While she was brushing her teethn she boticed that she was still crying and she saw a big bruise on her face. How was she going to explain that? She just hoped people wouldn't ask her to many questions.  
  
.....................................................;  
  
chapter 1 is ready. Tell me what you think and please review 


	2. Don't say you love me

Ok I got some good reviews so i guess I'll continue this. Oh, and I would wanna dedicate this fic to Jolien she's a very good friend of mine and she likes this fic so why wouldn't I dedicate it to her, right?  
  
Well, here is chapter 2 folks, I hope you'll like it.  
  
don't say you love me...  
  
........................................  
  
Tea brushed her hair and finally deiced that she should be on her way to school. Her body was aching all over and even the smell of pancakes that was still in the air couldn't keep her from thinking about last night. She had to admit that she allways liked the guy and she allways dreamt about dating him but she never expected him to do something like that. He was being heartless and cruel, not his usual self.  
  
Tea stepped outside of the door and smelled the fresh morning air. There was not a single car in the street and everything was silent. Not even the cold wind would make a sound, it only blew Tea's hair out of her face while the trees began to sway. The sun was starting to rise while the moon got ready to go to sleep. People started to open their curtains and birds finally began to sing, breaking the silence that was so clear just a few minutes ago.  
  
Tea began to walk, a little bit nervous but she knew that she shouldn't be scared of anything...until next week. She still had to think of what to say to her classmates about the bruis. Maybe she could say that she fell down the stairs or that she was hit by a ball. She was worrying about this when suddnely, she felt how someone put his hand in front of her mouth and pulled her into an alley, while she started to scream in his hand.  
  
The mystery guy turned Tea around and looked into her eyes saying: "don't scream". Then, he removed his hand and received a slap in his face. He saw that Tea ran away and grabbed her arm. "Go away Bryan!" yelled Tea. Bryan held her arm in a tight grip and forced her on her knees, patiently and kind of kindly. "Listen Tea" began Bryan. "I wanna apoligize about yesterday." Tea stared him in the eyes, shocked and unsure. He sounded sencere but how could she possibly forgive him? She rose to her feet and pulled her arm out of Bryan's strong hands.  
  
"You have to believe me Tea" he said with a trembling voice. Tea turned around to run away. "I love you." With this, Tea turned around with a furious look on her face "Don't say you love me!" and she ran away. Bryan stood there, completely stunned and not fully understanding what just happened. "Why not?" he mumbled quietly and he walked away too. Slowly and with his eyes focused on the ground.  
  
Tea couldn't force a smile down as a song started to play in her head. Quietly, she started to sing it. "Don't say you love me, you don't even know me. If you really want me, then give me some time." She immediatly stopped singing when someone on a bike passed by. She knew that she was a good singer but she just couldn't sing with an audience, it was just so embarassing. She quikly shut up and walked further to her school, her eyes filled with sadness and worry.  
  
Her body was still aching and it was impossible for Tea to forgive Bryan. Not now that is, she would just have to see what time would bring for her. She sighed and started to run harder. She noticed that this hurt her even more and she quikly calmed down. She had become a very easy target. She almost wanted to cry until he noticed that she had reached the schoolgates.  
  
She immediatly crossed the "playground" diagonally and walked over to her friends. Tristan and Joey were arguing over donuts again and Ryou and Yugi were just talking about the millenium items. Kaiba off cours was just sitting there, eyes closed, a few metres away from the group and Mai...she was just hanging around other guys. Tea immediatly recognised a few of the guys looked at her with pleasure and she quikly looked away.  
  
She sat herself next to Yugi and sighed loudly. "Ohayo Tea" said Yugi in a cheerfull voice. Clearly, he didn't notice a thing so it wasn't really as bad as she thought it was. Joey gave Tristan a push and he fell onto Tea's lap. As a new reflex, she sarted to scream and pushed Tristan away, onto the ground. The group turned to Tea and stared at her teary eyes. "What's wrong Tea?" asked Ryou a little worried. "Nothing" said Tea a little bit too quik. "He just scared me, that's all"  
  
She noticed how the guys were making fun of her while Mai stood there a little confused. Tristan jumped up and stared at Tea. "Listen girl, i'm not THAT ugly" Tea blinked a few times and suddenly began to laugh out loud. That Tristan, he allways managed to cheer her up. He could make her laugh so easily. Tristan couldn't resist and he started to laugh as well, followed by Joey. Yugi and Ryou just kept looking at Tea while examining her.  
  
"Tea?" asked Yugi, interrupting her laughter. "How did yoiu get that bruis on your face?" Tea smirked, she had been preparing for this the entire way. "I fell on a ball" She kept smirking until she realized what she said. She slapped her forehead and laughed again. "I mean that i fell from the stairs" she said smiling. This was getting worse with the second, she had to lie to her friends and it wasn't even that effectif, she saw that Yugi didn't belief her.  
  
When they were all finished arguing and laughing, they all saw that the headmaster hung a poster on the wall. When he was done, Tea was the first to run up to there, she could use a ittle bit distraction right now. "Prom ball!" said the poster. It would be the day after tomorrow. "Tea" said Tristan while he glared at Joey who was standing next to Mai with a cheerfull smile on his face. "Would you like to join me to the prom?"  
  
Tea blinked a few times but smiled eventually. "Off cours Tristan" Out of her eyecornours, she could see Bryan backing off a little dissapointed. She wondered. Was he really sorry, and maybe he could stop the attack of next week? She sighed, ignoring Tristan's babbling. She hoped everything would be fine.  
  
Okay, people, that was chapter two. Now, I need you all to review okay? The next chapter should be up soon enough  
  
Again, this is dedicated to Jolien. I like her more everyday 


	3. Give me some time

Hiya everyone, I decided that i should continue this story first since this one has succes too. But after this, i'll write another beginning of a Jou fic, yay   
  
Anyways, here is your third chappie, please don't shoot me!  
  
Chapter 3: Give me some time. ...................................................  
  
The next days went by without any problem. Nothing really changed, only tristan was extremely happy that he could go to the prom with someone for once and Bryan was looking extremely sad, almost making Tea feel bad but that changed quikly when she remembred what happened a few days ago. She still had nightmares about it and she cried a lot about it, but only when no one was around. She felt dirty and couldn't get the filth off for real, no matter how hard she would scrub.  
  
The prom would be tonight and Tea was allready getting ready, fearing for all the boys that would be there, she really felt uncomfortable around them, knowing that a few of them raped her in that alley. She put a robe in her hair and looked at herself in the mirror. The blue dress she wore was beatifull on her pale skin and her hair was tied together festively, decorated with a blue robe. She had a soft lipstick on her lips and a bit of mascara, even though she didn't really like to wear make-up. She was slightly blushing and trying to imagine how Tristan would look like.  
  
When she heared the bell, she immediatly ran downstairsn carefull not to trip oer the edges of her dress and opened the door with a smirk, but immediatly started to laugh when she saw Tristan. His hair was combed to both sides as if he was some rich kid and he wore the most awefull blue costume. He held some flowers, red roses to be exactly and handed them to Tea a bit clumsy. He grinned when he saw her reaction. "I knew you would react this way" he said smirking. Tea couldn't take it anymore, she fell to the ground, cluthing her stomach in laughter. She could never imagine Tristan looking like that, she didn't even botter to answer him, trying to gasp for air while Tristan walked away to put the roses in a vase.  
  
When Tea was finally done laughing, she grabbed her purse and grabbed Tristan's arm, trying to not fall down every time she looked at him. Tristan wore a big smirk, he liked to see Tea laugh, the last days, she looked as if she could kill herself, so he did this on purpose, just so he would be able to see her laughing again. He was happy that his plan worked. He walked her to a rental car and helped her get in the car. It looked as if it could fall apart any minut and this made Tea laugh even harder.  
  
Somehow Tea couldn't stop laughing but she didn't really care, she was happy that she was finally able to laugh again, and this time, it wasn't really a forced smile. She was so happy that she accepted Tristan's offer. She truly was, until...they reached the front gate, Tea immediatly saw Bryan standing there. Apparently, he was waiting for someone but he didn't even look up when Tea stepped out of the car, even when she walked past him he didn't say a thing. Tea was relieved becauseof this but she started to wonder what was wrong with him. But she quikly shrugged it off when she saw her other friends too.  
  
She saw how Joey was dancing with mai, and not even bottering to look at Tristan and Tea but Yugi immediatly tried to hold in his laughter, even though he wasn't really able to. Soon he, and even his yami laughed out loud, even though they were still trying to keep it in. Joey and Mai looked up too when they heard the laughter. Ay first, Joey was shocked to see Tristan like that but he quikly recovered and started to laugh even harder then the rest, but Mai was just annoyed because their little dance was interrupted, even though she let out a few lost giggles too.  
  
Tristan's wide smirk started to dissapear and eventually, even he was getting annoyed with the laughing group, and soon enough, he looked as if he could start e few fights. Tea, who noticed this, quikly grabbed his arm an pulled him onto the dancing floor. Apparently, Tristan couldn't dance at all because he was staring at his feet the entire time, trying to keep up with Tea, but not really able to. Tea just sighed, not because she was annoyed, but because she was happy to have such silly friends, they were allways able to make her laugh.  
  
Tea looked at the stage when she heard a fammiliar voice. Apparently, today, people could sing theirselves. Bryan was giving it a shot while his date was waiting at the punch bole, allready drinking a lot. He immediatly started to sing the most important part of the song, and actually, he was a very good singer. The entire time, he was eying Tea. "If only tears could bring you back to me, if only love could find a way. What I would do, what I would give if you, return to me, someday, somehow, someway! If my tears could bring you back...to me"  
  
Tea was getting really angry when she noticed everyone was clapping for him, not even knowing why he sang the song. To get her revenge, she jumped on stage herself and started to sing her own song, as loud as she could, wanting everyone to hear her. "Don't say you love me, you don't even know me, if you really want me, then give me some time." She paused a little, looking at Bryan's expression. When she saw that she had his full attention, she continued. "Don't go there baby, not before I'm ready. Don't say your heart's in a hurry, s not like we're gonna get married, give me, give me, some time."  
  
When she was finished, she jumped offstage while everyone clapped even harder then they did before. Tristan stood there with his mouth wide-open. He didn't know that she had so much talent and now that he heard her, it was hard to believe. When the music started to again, she grabbed Tristan's arms and put them in place while she flew over the ground with him. Tristan liked to dance like this, he even believed he was good in it when he heard the numerous gasps of the people when they went past them.  
  
Unfortunatly, the eavening was over soon. At the front gate, Tea said goodbye to Tristan, telling him that she prefered walking home, knowing that she wasn't in any danger for another few days. But as soon as she walked into another street...  
  
"Hi Tea, did you miss us?"  
  
...........................................  
  
Okay, finally, chappie 3 is up, yay!  
  
Please review, folks 


	4. The light in the darkness

The longawaited chapter has arrived. And I think I have time enough today to update some more stories. I sure hope so. I need to finish them all before I start another one.  
  
So here it is, chapter 4. Enjoy   
  
Chapter 4: the light in the darkness.  
  
............................................................  
  
Tea turned around quikly and stared at the grinning faces of some welknown boyes. All of them were there, exept for Bryan. "I know we said we would come get you a little later" started someone. "But we never tell the truth" continued another one. Tea swallowed unwanted and backed off until she hit the wall. "Leave me alone" she screamed at the group of boys while they slowly came closer towards her, closing her in completely and not leaving the smallest bit of space for her to escape. "It's no one's birthday" said a third boy grinning. "But we just loved to see you squirm." Tea's eyes started to fill up with tears. She fell to her knees and lifted her arm protectively in front of her face as one of the boys leaned forward to kiss her. Tea slapped him in the face and got a punch in the face as response.  
  
Tea cried salt tears while the boy pressed his hand against her mouth. "I couldn't wait my pussycat" he said as if he was talking to a baby. "But you will have to be still or we will have to do something about it, right?" continued the boy and when he saw Tea nod slightly, he took his hand away and grabbed one of her breasts. Tea wanted to slap away his hand but another boy grabbed her wrist and pinned this against the wall. "They are as soft as they look" said the boy grinning. "Now let's have some fun shall we?" Tea's tears barely hit the cold ground when suddenly, she heard a fammiliar voice screaming at someone. "Leave her alone" yelled another guy. "Go away you wuss" said someone else. When the new guy stepped a few stepps forward, Tea immediatly recognised Tristan. She smiled a bit even though she didn't really believe Tristan would be capable to beat 8 guys up at once.  
  
Tea saw how Tristan shot forward, attacking one of the boys and hitting him right in the face, when suddenly he was grabbed from behind and smacked roughly against the cold ground. He was a slight bit dizzy for a few seconds but it was long enough for the boys to tie him up with a rope they apparantly had brought with them for just such an occasion. Tristan tried to move but the ropes were cutting in his flesh and it was impossible to get them loose. He yelled furiously until someone slapped him in the face. "Shut up" he said softly. Tristan looked at Tea who looked as if she had been crying for hours. She looked so helpless and sad. He tried to get loose one more time but he stopped when he saw how blood was trickling down his shirt even though the rope hadn't moved an inch.  
  
One of the boys grabbed his face and made him watch the scène between Tea and her rapers. He tried to bite his attacker but it was of no use. He had towatch how the tallest boy kissed Tea on her lips while two others held her arms. Tea tried to gasp but this was a stupid move since the guy took this occasion gladly and thrusted his tongue in tea's mouth. Tristan growled slightly while he watched the scène, not daring to scream since this would cause him nothing but more punches to the face. Tne guy didn't even botter to go soft enough for Tea to have just a bit of comfort and pulled her shirt over her head, making sure that she wouldn't have to walk home naked and being forced to tell what happened. He did rip of her bra though and immediatlys started licking her nippels while they hardened swiftly, completely against the crying girl's will.  
  
He was just about to take her short skirt off when someone else came to ruïn the fun. "Let them go" said a deep, mysterious voice. Tea immediatmy recognised him and looked up, trying to get loose, but not being able to. "You wanna try to?" said another guy with a little nod at Tristan. "Why don't you try then?" The spikey haired boy was accompagnied by another boy who was slightly shorter and was staring shocked at Tea who was cowering in a corner, ashamed of herself. "I will succeed" said Yami who looked swiftly from tristan, to the group of smirking guys and to tea, then quikly looked away from her when he noticed how ashamed she was, pulling Yugi with her.  
  
One of the guys jumped forward again but his attack was easily dodged. Then, with a swift slap on his neck, the guy fell unconcious and Yami prepared for the next one. Suddenly, they all flew towards him, leaving two boys behind who were watching Tea, keeping her from running. Yami swiftly dodged every single attack, and even had to jump over one of the boys, landed on his back and caused him to collaps. When he layed still on the floor, yami was the one who flew forward towards the tallest boys and kicked against the chinbone. After the boy fell to his knees, he punched him hard against his cheek, causing him to see stars for a long while. The other three were defeated just as easily as the rest and then, yami charged towards the two boys who held Tea captive. They dodged one of Yami's attacks but didn't count him to use his feet as well, kicking him to the ground.  
  
The minut tea felt the guys loosing their grip, she grabbed her shirt and pulled it over her head. Then she grabbed her ripped bra and hid it behind her back while she ran to tristan, untying him, or at least, trying to. The ropes were tied around Tristan very roughly and the slightest movement would make the rope cut his allready sore flesh. Yami was finished with his attack pretty fast and immediatly ran over to Tea who was trying to unty Tristan. Yami got a knife out of his pocket and cut the ropes without saying a word to anyone. The minut Tristan stood up, rubbing his arms with a pained expression, Tea sighed relieved, thanked Tristan, yami and Yugi and wanted to run away but her wrist was grabbed by a strong hand.  
  
Tea turned around with tears in her eyes. Yami held her arm, with the same confident expression as allways, only now, Tea could see compassion in his eyes. "Are you allright Tea?" he asked with his deep voice that was shaking slightly. He was still breathing heavilly from the fight and Tea saw a small bruise on his cheek. He probably got that when she wasn't looking. She touched his bruise, not even getting a flich as response. "Tea, what happeend?" asked Tristan who was still rubbing his arms. "They just suddenly appeared behind me" said Tea swiftly and she pulled her arm out of yami's hand, running home.  
  
....................................  
  
There, happy now? Chapter 4, and now I can try to continue another one of my stories.  
  
Oh, and don't forget to review. 


End file.
